Idea:Tomodachi Life Sequel/Tomodachi Collection 3
Idea Incubator →''' Idea:Tomodachi Life Sequel/Tomodachi Collection 3 '''What is your username? ShinemanSpaghetti What genre is this for? Life Simulation Describe your idea in as much detail as you can. Much like the previous two installments, it would revolve around the players taking care of Miis on an island. The game would seems like an expansion to the second game, much like how the second was one to the first. It would come out on Nintendo 3DS. There are several changes though: *In the Japanese version, a child Mii can no longer get into a relationship with an adult Mii, following suit with the international versions of the second game. *The hair-color spray works a bit differently. Instead of selecting several preset colors, the RGB (red, green, blue) levels can be adjusted to get the desired color. Of course, some preset colors remain for those whom have trouble doing this. *The Kid-o-Matic is added to the Japanese version, since child Miis cannot be in relationships with adult Miis. *Ballad, Musical, and Techno added to Japanese version of the game. Idol returns from the first game. (Again exclusive to Japanese version of game.) Enka still remains Japan-exclusive. *In case a player turns off Streetpass or deletes their save data while a traveler is present on their island, the traveler will automatically return to their home island until they Streetpass with another island, meaning the traveler is no longer lost forever. *Proposal minigame and Catch minigame are made easier. *Mii personality animations added to Japanese version. *Clothes, hats, and interiors exclusive to certain regions can be obtained in other regions, but only by scanning QR codes of Miis from other regions. (Opposed to where scanning QR Codes of Miis from other regions removes clothing.) Food is region locked, but they can be added via updates and patches. *Pronunciation can be adjusted for phrases and song lyrics. ..more to come... As for new content: *More food, clothing, hats, and interiors. :D *The player can select the gender preference for a Mii. (Attracted to either opposite gender, same gender, both genders, or no one.) Once the Mii gets into a relationship, this cannot be changed until their relationship ends. *In the North American/PAL versions, there would be multiple adjustable voicebanks in the game rather than just one. (For instance, if one would like to give a Japanese accent or something of that sort to an English-speaking Mii.) *The preset names given to babies by their parents can be switched out. (EG. Switching between English, French, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Japanese, Korean.) *New songs: Dubstep, Country, K-Pop (Dubstep and Country not available in Japanese version) *Miis can now wear two hats at once (either a standard hat + a hair/head accessory OR two hair/head accessories) *Level cap increased to 255. *Amiibo support for New 3DS/New 3DS XL users (Scanning supported amiibos on a New 3DS will unlock exclusive content, such as clothes, hats, interiors, and special foods. So far, all of the Super Smash Bros. amiibos will work, but more will be added via patches.) *Players can now send their Miis to players on their 3DS Friends List and even view their island and interact with their Miis. Again, more to come... Idea:Tomodachi Life Sequel Tomodachi Collection 3 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Life Simulation Category:Nintendo